Sweet Memories
by xoPinkSugarox
Summary: The Marauders remember all their many escapades at Hogwarts. Prepare for fun and mayhem with Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily. //In-Progress//
1. Next Week and Suicide

_Nothing you recognize is mine._

**Sweet Memories**

"Do you see him? Isn't he adorable? He's my son!" James was grinning wide as he showed Harry to the other three Marauders for the sixteenth time in two minutes.

"Yes, Prongs," Peter said in an exasperated voice.

"Of course. You've only shoved him in our face sixteen… Seventeen times," Remus said with a laugh.

Sirius looked carefully at the tiny baby in his face. "I'm glad that Harry looks like he does. I would've hated to have had an ugly godson."

James looked at Sirius carefully, trying to decide if Sirius had complimented or insulted Harry. Apparently deciding that Sirius had meant the comment in the best possible way he smiled. "My son… Harry James Potter… Me, James Potter, Prongs of the infamous Hogwarts Marauders… A father. Can you imagine? Me. With a son."

"We don't have to imagine, Prongs. It's real!" Sirius said in a somewhat mocking voice.

James looked at Harry, a dreamy look in his eyes. "How is Lily holding up?" Remus asked for lack of a better topic.

"Oh, I'm fine," Lily said, sweeping gracefully into the living room where the Marauders were sitting. She gently kissed James on the lips, Harry on the nose, and the rest of the boys on the cheek. "How are all of you guys?"

"Bored stiff. I think I liked it better when he was mooning over you. At least when he was talking about you he couldn't shove you in our faces." Remus and Sirius laughed at Peter's witty comment and he seemed pleased.

"Lily probably would've cursed him into next week."

"I tried to send him there once. It didn't work remember?" Lily said and then she started telling the story.

* * *

_"For the last time, Potter, I won't go out with you!" James looked carefully at Lily's face and wondered how much farther he could push her. Her face wasn't crimson but it was really close so James contemplated backing off. Well, actually James didn't know how to back off so he decided to try one more time._

_"Please?" James asked and watched nervously as Lily whipped out her wand. He wasn't really worried, she had never hurt him before._

_"I warned you, Potter!" Lily said and pointed her wand at his neck. "Diudeinde!"_

_James suddenly felt a very light sensation and wondered what she had done to him; he had never heard that spell before. However, before he could ask her he blacked out. The leftover Marauders and Lily all watched in shock as James was surrounded by a white light and disappeared._

_"What did you do to him?" Sirius asked, somewhat nervously but in a slightly angry voice._

_"Um…" Lily said nervously. "I, uh, combined two spells and tried to curse him into next?"_

_Remus, Sirius, and Peter exchanged a look before taking off and running into the school. Lily looked nervously down at her wand before running after them._

* * *

"Oh, I miss Hogwarts. We had such fun there," Lily said with a wistful sigh.

"Well, after you finally said yes to James anyway," Remus put in.

Sirius elaborated for her. "Of course we pulled pranks and stuff but James was never truly happy until you went out with him. We loved teasing him about it…"

* * *

_"Contemplating letting the giant squid eat you again?" Sirius asked James. The latter was sitting at the desk, his head in his hands._

_"Almost to the point," James said in a sad voice. "Why won't she go out with me? Doesn't she understand my undying love for her? Doesn't she understand that I eat, sleep, and breathe her?"_

_Remus laughed. "How can you breath somebody?"_

_"She smells like roses," James said defensively._

_"Riiight. Why don't you go make that speech to her. It's probably scare her." This was from Peter._

_"Yeah, wonderful idea. Tell her you've been obsessed with her since first year… Of course she'll go out with you then," Sirius said sarcastically._

_James shook his head at his best friends. "I'm going to go take a swim in the black lake."_

_"Whoa, wait."_

_"Prongs!"_

_"We didn't…"_

_James rolled his eyes. "I was being sarcastic. You three are too damn gullible."_

_"Well she's rejected you so much that I wouldn't be surprised." Sirius laughed as James mumbled something about what wonderful friends he had._

* * *

Lily laughed when Sirius was done relating the memory to her. "That's hilarious. I never knew how obsessed you were with me. I think that Peter was right and I would've been just a little bit scared."

James grinned and leaned in to give her a short kiss on the lips. She leaned in to deepen it. "Hmm…"

"Now, don't get kissy-kissy with the baby in your arms. Give Harry to me." Remus held out his arms for the baby and was rewarded with a tiny bundle.

"Yeah, better not to get kissy-kissy at all," Sirius mumbled.

James and Lily laughed and leaned back. "Well, I remember when Sirius asked that girl out. What was her name again?"

"Oh," Remus said as Sirius slowly turned red. "Yvonne!"

"Yeah, Yvonne!"

* * *

_"Yvonne this and Yvonne that," Remus said with a sigh to Sirius. "You're as bad as James is."_

_Sirius gave a very exaggerated gasp. "Oh, God. I am so glad that you told me, Moony. I would've hated to have gotten to the point that Prongs has._

_James raised his eyebrows. "I'd say you're almost there, mate."_

_"Anyway," Sirius said, continuing his story as the other three Marauders groaned._

_"As in a date?" Peter asked._

_"Duh, Wormtail. How dense can you get? Of course it's a date!" Sirius said._

_"Padfoot! Is there something you have to tell us about you and Wormtail?" James laughed at his own wit._

_"I've changed my mind," Remus said._

_"What did you change your mind about?" James asked._

_"Sirius is definitely as bad as you."_

* * *

"I can believe it," Lily teased him.

"I'm sure you could," Sirius said. "Now, Peter and Remus. It's your turn to tell stories."

"Me first?" Peter asked.

"Go ahead," Remus said. "I have to think of the worst one about James that I can think of."

James laughed and mouthed to Sirius. 'He would.'

'So would I,' Sirius mouthed back and James laughed again. "Go ahead, Peter."

Peter started with a stutter. "Well…"

* * *

_The boys all squinted but couldn't see each other in the dark closet. "Did it work?" Peter tried to ask but all the came out was a squeak. He heard a bark that must've been Sirius. Concentrating, he managed to transform back to himself. "It worked!" Peter said._

_He waited until Sirius and James had transformed back. "Very good observation!" Sirius said with a laugh._

_"Come on," James said. "Moony is probably worried sick. We managed it though."_

_They hurried back to the common room, now full-blown Animagi. When the boys got there they found Remus, not reading like they would've thought, but laughing with Lily. "He is flirting with my one true love," James said through clenched teeth._

_"Prongs, mate. I doubt that he's flirting with her." Sirius tried to calm James down, patting his back and whatnot._

_"She never opens up to me like that," James said with a little pout on his lips._

* * *

"Oh, yes," Remus said with a sigh. "I remember that. We got into a fight for weeks and weeks about that."

"Yeah, I was sure that Remus had been flirting with you. And, I was at least jealous that he was a better friend to you than I was." James addressed Lily. "I didn't speak to him for, I think, two and a half weeks."

Lily laughed. "This is interesting. Now, Remus. I'd like to hear your story." Lily leaned her head against James' shoulder and Remus handed the baby to Sirius before settling back against the couch.

"Now, my story is the day after you agreed to go out with James."

* * *

_"She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!" James couldn't stop saying it. He was amazed. He was shocked. He was ecstatic. He was beginning to get on the rest of the Marauders' nerves._

_"Yeah, yeah," Sirius mumbled unenthusiastically, not looking up from the game of wizard chess he was playing with Remus._

_"No, Sirius." James grabbed Sirius by the ear and forced Sirius to look at him. Sirius cringed and raised his eyebrows. "Lily Evans! Lily Evans is going out with me! The girl I've wanted and who has rejected me since first year is going out with me!"_

_The three sane Marauders looked at each other and burst out laughing. Lily walked into the common room and James seemed to gravitate to her. "He's lost it, he has." Remus sighed as he went back to the game of chess with Sirius._

* * *

Lily was grinning as she took Harry out of Sirius' arms. "I do so love these stories. I really do and we'll have to do this again sometimes but for now Harry needs to take a nap."

James watched her until she left and then looked back at Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "You three need to get a wife and child so I don't feel so alone."

"Oh, no, James. Harry is enough of a son for me. I can spoil him but hand him to you or Lily when his pants are soiled," Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes. "Remus? Peter? Please?"

Remus and Peter just laughed and Remus said, "I think I'm content to just hold Harry. I never want to have kids… Especially with… You know. I doubt I'll find somebody. She'd have to have pink hair to be able to put up with me. But we'll have to do this again sometime!"

"Pink hair?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, sure, and you'll have a blue-haired baby." Sirius rolled his eyes and they all laughed as they tried to picture that.  
_

* * *

_Reviews are love. Thanks for reading.

PS : Tonks and Teddy at the end.


	2. Of Carpets and Codes

Lily, deciding that she couldn't pick up all four cups by herself, cast a quick charm on the cups and bent down to pick up the five-month old Harry.

"Look at you, baby boy. Already trying to crawl! Frustrating?" Lily asked and gently touched her nose to his. "My little prince." Lily looked around and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't tell your daddy I'm calling you a prince. He says that prince is a girly name."

"Where's a girl?" Remus asked, coming inside and immediately grabbing Harry from Lily.

Lily laughed as Harry snuggled into Remus' neck. All the Marauder's loved Harry and Harry loved the Marauders. Mostly because they gave him treats that his mother never did. The Marauders used him sort of as their little mascot, except Peter. The Marauders and she often got together but lately Peter hadn't been coming to their little get-togethers. But when he did he acted weird.

Well, no use thinking about that, Lily thought as she followed Remus out to the living room where Sirius and James were already sitting.

"Darling!" James kissed Lily on the lips as she sat down next to him.

"Lily-kins!" Sirius said as he gave her a smacking kiss on her lips. "How is our favorite Marauder-ette?" Sirius asked and Lily laughed at the name of affection.

"Waiting for you to find your own Marauder-ette so you'd stop flirting wit her, I presume," Remus said with a laugh as Lily wiped her mouth and James gave Sirius a death glare.

They all laughed and settled down. Remus regretfully set Harry down on the floor to play with his teddy bear and looked around, raising his eyebrows. "Where's Peter?"

Lily, James, and Sirius all looked at each other and shrugged. "I dunno," Sirius said. "I told him we were planning a get-together and he didn't respond."

"Do you know where he is?" Remus asked, curious about his old friend.

James sighed, just as curious as Remus was. "No, he's been acting odd lately. Mostly since Harry was born..."

"Yeah, really," Sirius said in a distracted voice and, not able to resist any longer, got down on the floor with Harry. He grabbed Harry's teddy bear, dressed in a quidditch jersey, and waved it in front of Harry's face.

Lily, seeing Harry's face bunch up, burst out laughing and Sirius looked hurt. "He doesn't love his favorite godfather?"

James snorted and even Remus had to hide a laugh. Lily, though, was still laughing hysterically. "Here, Sirius. Give him to me." Sirius, still looking offended, did so and Harry calmed instantly.

"Well," James said and laid his arm around Lily's shoulder. "I have a story I think I'd like to tell."

Remus and Sirius nodded. "Go ahead, James. You go first today," Remus agreed and James cleared his throat.

"Okay, this was in fourth year and Peter, Sirius, and I were sure that we had figured out how to become Animagi. How wrong we were...

* * *

_Um, I think that this will work. Here, you try it." Sirius tried to shove a vial into James' hands but he shook his head._

_"I am so not trying it out. Let's try it on Peter."_

_Peter, who had been sitting in the corner reading a book about spells, looked shocked at the idea. "Me?"_

_"Yeah, Peter. You'll be fine. Just one little sip and then we'll find out if it's poison or not." Peter paled at Sirius' comment._

_"He was kidding, Peter," James snapped._

_"Um, okay." Peter held out his hand at the exact same time that Sirius reached out to give Peter the potion. The vile spun up in the air and they all gasped._

_"Wow, mate," Sirius said and gagged as the potion went down his throat._

_"There was a bright light and then there was nothing at all. "Sirius?" James asked cautiously. "Um, Sirius, mate. Where are you?"_

_James bent down and suddenly burst out laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Peter asked._

_"Well, here... Get down here and feel this," James said and so Peter did. Even Peter had to chuckle._

_"Not... Fu... Nny..." Sirius managed to choke out. He hadn't turned into an Animagi. He had turned into a rug._

* * *

"To this day, we still don't know what potion we used that went so horribly wrong," James said with a laugh.

Sirius chuckled. "I was in the hospital wing for three weeks because of that."

"That's why?" Lily asked. "I was sure it was some prank gone awry or something."

"Lily-kins! Lily-kins! You underestimate our ability to pull off a prank without hitch." Sirius chuckled and kissed Lily gently on her fingertips.

"Okay, okay! Get away from my wife," James said angrily and pulled Lily back to his side.

"You haven't told us a story yet," Remus said, changing the subject. It wouldn't be the first time that James and Sirius had come to blow over a lady. Of course, Lily was, always had been, and always would be James' girl. That had been an official Marauder rule. "Oh, wait, dear. Sorry. I have a story I'd like to tell."

Sirius and James looked at each other. "This can't be good," James joked.

"Well, remember the Marauder rules?" Remus asked and the other two Marauders burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" Lily demanded.

"I'll tell you, dear. Anyway, it's fifth year. They had become Animagi. I was a prefect. So, I told them that they needed more discipline in their life. So, they made the Marauder rules..."

* * *

_"I'm bored," Sirius whispered to James, completely ignoring Professor McGonagall talking about Metamorphmagus'._

_"So am I," James whispered back. "You know when Moony told us about how we should be more disciplined?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, I think he might be right."_

_"What?" Sirius yelped._

_"Black, did you have something you wanted to say?" Professor McGonagall asked._

_"No, Professor," Sirius said and turned back to James. "Prongs, have you gone crazy?"_

_"Black! Please do not whisper in my class or else you will receive another detention." Sirius just nodded._

_As soon as McGonagall had turned away James turned to Sirius. "No, I think we should write a Marauder's Code of Conduct."_

_"You know, Prongs. I think that might be a good idea," Sirius said and took out a clean sheet of paper. "Okay."_

_**The Marauders Code of Conduct by Sirius Black and James Potter**_

_**1. No hitting on Lily Evans if you're not James Potter.**_

_"That's a dumb rule," Sirius whispered to James._

_"Is not."_

_"Is too!"_

_"Is not!"_

_"Is too!"_

_"Is not!"_

_"Fine."_

_**2. No talking to Slytherin's unless you're insulting or cursing them.**_

_"That's a good rule," James whispered and Sirius nodded._

_**3. Never, ever give a teacher an easy time. Ex: Always whispered as much as you can in class.**_

"_Remus is going to have a hard time following this one," Sirius said and they both sniggered._

_**4. If you're cursing a Slytherin, don't show mercy.**_

_"This is a good time for evil laughter, I just don't want to risk detention," James whispered and they sniggered again._

_**5. Remain loyal to the Marauders forever.**_

* * *

"It actually went further than that. Each rule stupider than the rule before. Those were just the first five," Remus said with a laugh and Sirius and James tried not to blush.

Lily again, was hysterically laughing and poked her husband in the side. "Not hitting on Lily Evans if you're not James Potter?" She asked and began laughing again.

Remus, listening to Lily laugh began chuckling. Sirius and James exchanged a look and began laughing as well. And lastly, Harry looked around at the four of them and smiled.

* * *

Reviews are love. Thanks for reading.

PS : We're pretending that Lily and James weren't in hiding at this point.


	3. Late Night Runs and Pigs

Lily, now down to random chuckles, grinned. "Your turn, Sirius."

"Oh, Lil. Don't you love me? Seriously?" James asked, his head falling in his hands in mock agony.

"What are you whining about?" Lily asked with a laugh as she turned towards her husband.

He wrinkled in his nose at her. "About how you don't love me! If you did you wouldn't let Sirius talk about how horrid I truly was!"

"Ah, I wasn't actually thinking of a horrible story but since you said that I thought of the perfect one." Sirius smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Great," James muttered as they all turned to look at Sirius.

"Okay, this is in fifth year. It was really late and we were sneaking down to the kitchen. We only sneaked down to the kitchen at night now because we were too big for the invisibility cloak. Lily as soon as I tell this story, I think you'll remember. Here goes…"

* * *

_"Ouch, Prongs! That would be my foot, thank you!" Sirius whispered in pain as he hopped on one foot to rub his other foot._

_"Sorry, Padfoot. It's kinda dark," James muttered back and tried not to run into any of the couches in the Gryffindor common room._

_"Ow!" Peter suddenly yelped and they heard a female scream._

_"What the hell?" Remus asked, not bothering to keep his voice down after that scream._

_"Wormtail!" Sirius yelped._

_"What are you-?" James started but stopped as a lamp was suddenly flicked on and revealed the last and first person that he wanted to see. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad. "Lily!" James squeaked and heard a few muttered expletives from Remus and Sirius._

_"What are you four doing out of bed this late?" Lily asked, standing up so that her prefect badge that she was wearing on her robe shone in the light._

_"Trying to blind someone, Evans?" Sirius asked sarcastically._

_Lily blushed, having not realized that she had it on and threw it onto the couch. "Now, what are you four doing out of bed?"_

_"Um, hospital wing," Peter replied._

_"Couldn't sleep," Remus said at the same time._

_"Kitchen," Sirius and James said in unison._

_Remus groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. "You two geniuses do realize that you just told a prefect that you're going down to the kitchen after curfew right?"_

_Sirius smirked. "Don't worry, Moony. She only hates us, not you two, and we already have detentions booked through the rest of the year."_

_Lily stomped her foot in frustration at the thought that she couldn't give the jokers detention. But what Sirius had said was true and Lily wasn't going to give Remus and Peter detention. After all, she doubted any of the teachers cared about the students sneaking down the kitchen. "You were going to the kitchen?" Lily asked in a high voice, trying to make herself seem angrier than she was._

_"Yep," James said. "You wanna come?"  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, Prongs," Peter said and watched as Lily took out her wand._

_"Some other time then," James couldn't resist lunging forward to give Lily a kiss on the lips before they all raced towards the portrait hole. They heard Lily throwing curses towards the portrait and they laughed all the way down the hall._

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember that. If I remember correctly, I never got around to giving you those detentions… Or any punishment really."

Sirius grinned. "Nope."

"You liked the kiss too much," James said.

"I'm sure," Remus said with a snort.

"Now, Lily-dear. What about your story?" Sirius asked. I wanna hear one where you cursed James or something."

"Thanks, Mate," James said sarcastically.

"Well, you only ever told us the really juicy moments."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, looking back and forth between James and Sirius.

"Nothing, dear." James hit Sirius on the shoulder, trying to get him to shut up but Sirius just laughed.

"Yeah, every time you guys kissed we had to hear about it. All in excruciating detail I might add," Sirius said as James flushed, Remus struggled not to laugh, and Lily gave a death glare to her husband.

"You told them everything?" Lily asked.

"No!" James responded quickly.

"Ah, I had a feeling," said Remus with a laugh.

"Hmm… Was it before seventh year?" Sirius asked.

"No!!" Lily shrieked.

"Don't let him rile you." Now James was laughing as well.

"Hmmph, then I won't tell you a story," Lily said, trying her best not to giggle and keep the stern look on her face.

"Please, Lily-kins?" Sirius said and gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"No fair!" Lily said with a laugh. "You're a dog. You can do those so well! Don't!"

"Would you please stop flirting with my wife?" James said, only halfway joking.

"No," Sirius responded and continued giving Lily the look.

"Okay fine. This is in seventh year and I'm sure that all of you, especially Sirius, will get a kick out of this…"

* * *

_"I do wish that you would study," Lily said to James as she went over her potions papers for the fifth time. It made her somewhat angry that although James was reading a book about Quidditch and Sirius was playing chess, they would probably get the highest scores on the test._

_"Don't have to," James responded, not looking up from his book._

_Lily gave a slight hmmph._

_"Don't get mad at me," James said, still not looking up from his book._

_Lily tried to get back to studying but finally shut her book. This wasn't working, she thought, but then smiled as she looked at James. "Boo," Lily said as she walked up behind James._

_James jumped, surprised that Lily had stopped studying. "Hey," James murmured as he pulled her down over the chair so she was in his lap. "What are you doing?"_

* * *

"Yuck! Please don't tell me that you two start snogging!" Sirius said with a frown. "Is this gonna get good or what?" Taking a look at James' flushed face; he smiled and let Lily resume her story.

* * *

_"Nothing, I just thought that you should study," Lily said and kissed him gently on the lips._

_"Mmm. Study what?" James asked and tried to deepen the kiss but Lily pulled away._

_"Transfiguration," Lily said with a smile._

_"Do I have to?" James asked dreamily._

_"Yes," Lily responded, laughter in her voice._

_"Fine, what do I do?"_

_"Look up from your Quidditch book when talking to your girlfriend from now on," Lily said with a smile. She was still smiling when she pulled out her wand and turned him into a pig._

* * *

Sirius and Remus both immediately fell on the floor laughing.

"How… long… were… you… a… pig?" Sirius choked out, which wasn't easy, considering how hard he was laughing.

"Um, I think until Lily was done with her homework," James said in an evading way and Sirius laughed even harder.

"My homework took me two hours," Lily said with a smile.

"You're mean!" James mumbled.

"Ha! You're fabulous, Lilz! Definitely a Marauder-ette!" Sirius said, still laughing.

"I have to agree."

* * *

Reviews are love. Thanks for reading.


End file.
